


you're spilling (like an overflowing sink)

by crossroadswrite



Series: Youtube Rewind [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Cosplayer Victor Nikiforov, Gamer Bathwater Peddler Victor Nikiforov, Gamer Katsuki Yuuri, Instagram Model Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Twitch Streamer Katsuki Yuuri, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, if you're expecting sex don't rating is to warn babs for strong language and imagery i guess, no i will not be @-ed about this, of victor nikiforov eating a dick shaped cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “Oh,” Phichit says, sounding relieved. His expression quickly goes from apprehensive to amused. “This is what happens when you get drunk on stream and tell everyone Victor Nikiforov bruised your ass.”“Phichit,” Yuuri whines, but can’t really counter it because well, it’s true.Drunk Yuuri has a big mouth and makes terrible decisions. He hides his face in his knee so he doesn’t have to look at Phichit laughing at him.Phichit pats him unsympathetically.“Your life is a joke, and this is the punchline,” he tells him.(Or: The Victor Nikiforov Gamer Bathwater fic!!!)





	you're spilling (like an overflowing sink)

**Author's Note:**

> being in servers is clearly a terrible influence for me, because stuff like this happens,,,,,,,,,,, i will take no fault, everyone in kazoo's server is responsible for this one. yes, the title is also their fault. i love everyone in this server so much, you're all goddamn terrible.
> 
> also babe!! i put the inuyasha ref you wanted! because of [this hilarious post](https://ruinedchildhood.com/post/186556345159), even if the dialogue didn't fit in.
> 
> unbetaed, enjoy <3

Yuuri would like to say, he’s completely unaware of Victor Nikiforov’s existence previous to the whole gamer bath water debacle, but the sad truth is that he’s very much not.

And he does not mean that he regrets ever becoming aware of Victor’s existence, because he could _never_ regret that. Victor is nothing but a source of joy, light, and extremely confusing boners in Yuuri’s life.

No, he regrets it because it’s _very well known_ that Yuuri likes and supports everything that Victor Nikiforov does, from his beautifully intricate cosplays, to him conning a bunch of entitled self-proclaimed gamers by promising to post a sex tape if he reached a certain follower mark, only to troll his followers again and again.

That last one is a classic.

Among Yuuri’s favorite Pornhub videos of Victor are the ones titled _Victor Nikiforov gets stuffed full of cock_, in which Victor makes and then eats a giant penis-shaped cake, and _Victor Nikiforov going balls deep_, in which Victor had filled his pool with ballpit balls and lounged in it. At a point in that last one, his sweet poodle Makkachin had jumped in too, and Victor had promptly cooed over her. It was _adorable_.

Victor had once single handedly made the sales of clone a willy kits sky rocket by telling his fanbase that if they sent him a mold of their dick he would use them on camera. This was said with a wink and a twirl of his long, beautiful silver hair around his finger.

(Yuuri had abstained from having one single drop of alcohol and had Phichit take his credit card away to prevent drunk Yuuri from doing something incredibly embarrassing while the whole thing was happening.)

When Victor had gotten the dildos, he had proceeded to look at each one and critique them like you would fine wine. He then had hauled up onto his desk what looked like an entire craft store’s supply, including glitter, a bedazzler, _a lot_ of sparkly pins, and a box cutter.

There’s something both disturbing and extremely fascinating about watching someone stab hundreds of sparkly pins and bedazzle a silicone penis. Yuuri had weird dreams for weeks.

The point is: he’s a fan of Victor, and his follower base knows he’s a fan of Victor.

So when Victor announces he’s selling his bath water, Yuuri’s followers think it’d be funny to send him a container of it.

It would be okay if it was just one or two, but Yuuri comes back from checking on his public P.O. box with exactly fifty-seven containers of gamer bath water.

Yuuri has no idea what to do with it. He stacks them all on top of the coffee table in the living room and sits on the couch, staring at them and despairing.

At some point Phichit wanders into the living room.

He puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, and in a serious tone, he asks, “Do we need to have a conversation?”

Yuuri looks at him for a second, brows furrowed in confusion, before he realizes Phichit thinks he _bought_ all of these, and then he jerks back, waving his hands in front of his face as if to dispel the idea.

“No, no, no! I didn’t- I didn’t buy these. My followers keep _sending them_ and I don’t know what to _do_!” Yuuri glances over at the little vials mockingly staring at him. The water inside is tinged pink and glittery. There’s a sticker on the top that proclaims GAMER BATH WATER with a little peach emoji.

Yuuri is very studiously _not_ thinking about how Victor’s ass was in this water.

“Oh,” Phichit says, sounding relieved. His expression quickly goes from apprehensive to amused. “This is what happens when you get drunk on stream and tell everyone Victor Nikiforov bruised your ass.”

“_Phichit_,” Yuuri whines, but can’t really counter it because well, it’s true.

Drunk Yuuri has a big mouth and makes terrible decisions. He hides his face in his knee so he doesn’t have to look at Phichit laughing at him.

Phichit pats him unsympathetically.

“Your life is a joke, and this is the punchline,” he tells him.

Yuuri groans into his knees.

«»

The first time Yuuri saw Victor Nikiforov, he bruised his ass, and no, it wasn’t for the reason you’re thinking.

(Though the subsequent times he bruised his ass because of Victor Nikiforov were for that exact reason, but that’s not what this is _about_.)

Yuuri was just minding his business, slouched on his gaming chair, feet up on his desk, after a long six hour stream. He had been trying to unwind a little bit by scrolling through his social media, when he had ran into a beautiful photo set of Victor cosplaying Sesshomaru from Inuyasha.

Previous to that day, Yuuri had no idea who Sesshomaru was. He had never watched Inuyasha, or had any real interest in it, but there was something about the sharp jut of Victor’s jaw, the golden colored contacts and claw-sharp nails that had made him stop and stare.

Victor is gorgeous, and the sharp make-up he had done for that cosplay had only accentuated it.

Yuuri was intrigued, and had clicked on his profile.

That was his biggest mistake, because the most recent post was Victor, still in that cosplay but spread on a bed,pour clothes disheveled and barely maintaining decency.

Yuuri had swiped through the pictures, watching with widening eyes as Victor lost clothes until the only thing keeping his modestly was the fluffy fur piece that was part of the cosplay, and upon hitting that last picture, Yuuri had inhaled sharply, leaning forward eagerly as if that would help him see better and-

And the chair had promptly slid from under him and he had landed with a hard thud on the carpeted floor.

His ass hurt for the next week, but not even that dissuaded Yuuri from thirst following Victor’s account.

Things had sort of snowballed from there.

«»

Yuuri has to make an official announcement on every single platform he frequents that he will be closing his P.O. box because the number of gamer bath water vials he’s accumulated through the course of two weeks is _ridiculous_.

The worst part is that, Yuuri knows that each of these vials costs 30$, and that’s without even factoring shipping costs.

(Don’t ask him how he knows this.)

He would probably feel bad about it, if the money wasn’t going to Victor.

What is he even _supposed_ to do with all of it? What do you even do with someone else’s bath water? Yuuri doesn’t think he wants to know.

He asks Twitter for ideas, and that turns out to be a horrible idea, so he asks Phichit for help, and after a lot of brainstorming – and maybe a couple beer bottles – they come up with something.

And that’s how Yuuri finds himself spending three days transferring the contents of the vials into water balloons that will later be thrown at him. For charity.

Yuuri’s pretty sure there’s nothing in that water but a bathbomb, some actual glitter, and maybe some of Victor’s body lotion mixed in. Maybe it’s even just food coloring and edible glitter, in case anyone tries to drink it. Victor might like to fuck with his fanbase, but he would never do anything to actually harm them.

«»

It’s four hours into the stream, and donations have petered off a bit.

Yuuri is drenched to the point that it’s a little unpleasant, but they still have a third of the water balloons to go so changing clothes is pointless.

Yuuri had considered, very briefly, taking off his shirt, but one look at his chat as soon as he had started pulling it up, had changed his mind very quickly.

At least, Yuuri smells really nice. He has no idea what the bath water actually has in it, but he smells floral and lovely now. Also his skin is sparking because of all the glitter, and Yuuri resigns himself to the fact that he’ll be washing glitter off his body for the foreseeable future.

Yuuri’s decided to play some classics for this particular stream and has been making his way through Spyro while keeping up with donations and the chat.

“No, I will not start calling the bathwater ‘gamer juice’ and no I will not drink it,” he tells his chat with a little laugh, for what must be the twentieth time since he started.

A while back, Yuuri lost a bet to Phichit, and now his donation notification alert is Phichit cheerily saying ‘yeehaw gays!’

Yuuri’s heard it so many times today, he thinks he’ll dream about it. He’s heard it so often that he’s become desensitized to it, so when he hears it again, he just cuts his eyes to the screen and automatically starts reading without really processing just what he’s reading.

“Thank you bunnyvitya for the two thousand do-“ at which point Yuuri chokes on his own spit and neatly sends Spyro flying off a cliff.

Yuuri can do nothing but stare at the notification alert, as his chat starts going by at a dizzying speed.

“Is this real?” he asks disbelievingly as he stares at the screen. He laughs nervously. “Hey, um, bunnyvitya, are you sure you didn’t put an extra zero or two in there? Please DM me if you did and we can get it fixed, because that’s- that’s a lot of money.”

Yuuri is very, _very_ studiously ignoring how that’s Victor Nikiforov’s handler in almost all of his social media. He won’t have to deal with the concept of Victor Nikiforov watching Yuuri get drenched in his bath water for charity if he doesn’t think about it.

“Yeehaw gays!” Phichit’s voice announces cheerily as another 10$ filter in.

This time there’s a note attached, and Yuuri thanks his past self for having an automated robot read it, because he doesn’t think he could right now.

“_No mistake! You’re making better use of the bath water money than I would!_”

Yuuri’s brain neatly stutters to a halt and starts screeching because there’s an implication there.

“Yeehaw gays!” Phichit’s voice comes again, followed by another 10$ donation.

“_This is amazing! Mind if I steal your idea for the future?_”

“I- No. _No_. I mean, yes. I mean, you can. Use it. I don’t know which idea you mean, but anything you want from me you can use it,” Yuuri stutters out, before realizing what he just said and smacking his head on his desk with a groan.

“Yeehaw gays!”

Yuuri doesn’t even want to look up this time.

“_Aww, don’t be shy now! Watching you was a lot of fun! Minus three,”_ the automated voice reads. “_Also, I believe I’ve met the balloon goal several times with that, so get wet for me gamer boy._”

When this stream is done, Yuuri will buy a shovel so he can dig a hole and bury himself in it. The only thing that’s left for him is to become one with the worms.

But for now he pushes back from his desk and walks into the small kiddie pool they’ve set up over a tarp in one of the corners of the room. There’s another tarp hung on the wall where Yuuri’s green screen normally is, to minimize the cleanup they’ll have to do when they’re done, and Yuuri’s thankful for that, since he’s going to more or less get the entire contents of the balloon bucket thrown at him now.

Phichit, who had been sitting on the side and recording this whole thing on his phone is looking like he’s trying not to laugh at Yuuri.

Yuuri watches him pull the bucket closer to him like a man watching someone raise the blade of a guillotine.

“RIP,” Phichit says solemnly, before he throws a water balloon at Yuuri, smacking him straight in the chest and making it burst in a shower of glitter and scented water.

«»

_victorbunny started following you!_ his phone announces innocuously, first thing after Yuuri steps out of his post charity stream shower.

Yuuri blinks at it uncomprehendingly for so long that his screen goes black. He unlocks his phone again, and it’s with shaky hands that he clicks his Twitter account. He clicks on the account that just followed him and the stares at the mocking FOLLOWING next to Victor’s name.

This is _definitely_ Victor’s account.

A new notification pops up for a DM, and Yuuri clicks it.

_I like what you did with the bathwater, we should collab sometime _ _😉_

And under it, there’s a photo of Victor, long hair tied up in twin tails and doing a peace sign at the camera as he winks. He’s wearing his trademark bunny ears headphones.

Yuuri, predictably, drops his phone on the bathroom tiles, and shatters his screen.

**Author's Note:**

> i normally like trying to be funny in the end notes, but literally how can i beat victor nikiforov gamer bath water??? i can't. this is it. i've peaked. my magnus opus is this. gamer bath water.
> 
> also i wont tolerate any slandering of belle delphine in my comment section. she did what she had to do and its fucking hilarious.
> 
> [tumblr](https://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossroadswrite)


End file.
